xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Voice
Soul Voices are game mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are useful tools for the team with various effects, such as Hit Points recovery. If a character gives advice, it can be considered and the effects will be earned. The advice appears as a colored text box above the related character, its color varying depending on the request of the character; a request for a Ranged attack will always be marked with a yellow text box, for example. The Arts that will operate the Soul Voice will begin to glow on the player's Arts palette. While the Soul Voices and effects of other characters are preset and cannot be changed, Cross's sixteen Soul Voices can be customized. However, twelve Soul Voices, while the art requested and effect can be customized, cannot be deactivated and replaced. These are Preset Voices, and are universal among all characters. The other four Soul Voices are Custom Voices and can be deactivated and replaced by other Custom Voices. Characters other than Cross have unique combinations of preset Custom Voices. Soul Voice Setting In the Soul Voice setting, the Soul Voices of all characters can be customised. There are six types of Soul Voices: * Red: Melee * Yellow: Ranged * Purple: Debuff * Green: Buff * Blue: Aura * White: Overdrive Dialogs and HP Recovering During a battle, Soul Voice dialog with the allies can occur. There are two types of dialogs, Soul Voice and Soul Challenge, causing effects such as "HP Regeneration" or "Damage Up" on enemy by activating them. Soul Voice Dialog When an ally says something during the battle, for example, "They're off guard. Stagger them with a melee attack!" or "Engaging! Lay down some fire for me!", a suitable Art will be highlighted on the Art Palette. Answering by using the suitable Arts, the two characters involved in the dialog will have some of their HP restore and the Affinity with this ally will increase. Soul Challenge Dialog If a dialog appears such as "Start the battle with a Melee Weapon" and "When the HP reach 30% or less", in some particular cases, an orange circle will appear in the center of the screen. If the B Button is pressed at the right time (the orange circle becoming superposed to the blue circle and before vanishing), the controlled character will say something and request a type of art. If any ally answers with the art, some bonus such as "All Allies' HP Recovering" or "Soul Stage Level Up" will be obtained. If the timing appears Perfect, TP bonus can also be earned. Soul Challenge Activation Effects The type of Soul Voice and effects of the Soul Challenge activation can be customized beforehand. For example, one of the three effects "Damage Up +100%", "Break Down" or "Gain 200 TP per Hit" effects can be chosen for when the Draw Melee Soul Challenge dialog is answered. Morale Level If a Soul Challenge is successful, the Morale Level increases by one level granted some effects such as "Soul Voice Activation Rate Up" or "TP Bonus Up" for a "Perfect". The Morale Level is also known as the Soul Stage in the Japanese version. List of Soul Voices Preset Soul Voices Custom Soul Voices Videos File: 【XenobladeX】ソウル|Soul Voice Category:Soul Voices Category:XCX Battle Flow